


Kisses down low

by TheGreatGwyn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Drag, Genderplay, M/M, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGwyn/pseuds/TheGreatGwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wants Adore to blow him, while wearing sexy underwear.</p>
<p>Adore is definitely game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses down low

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Adore's outfit like this: [Front](http://postimg.org/image/us8xruuv9/) and [Back](http://postimg.org/image/smemxcret/). 
> 
> The set can be purchased [here](http://www.yandy.com/Lace-Bra-and-High-Rise-Garter-Panty.php). I take no responsibility for the quality, fit, sourcing, or all other considerations. 
> 
> Bianca del Rio (Roy) and Adore Delano (Danny) are real people. No insult was intended. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

The great thing about dating a drag queen, Roy mused, was that when you expressed a desire for your boyfriend to blow you while wearing lingerie, said boyfriend just blinked and said: "Party." Or maybe that was just Danny. 

"So, just lingerie in general or like, Adore in panties?" 

"Both? Either?" Roy felt his usual flippancy desert him. 

Danny looked thoughtful, sprawled on the couch. His head hung off the side, adding to the messiness of the pose. "I get that. I'm fucking hot and Adore's fucking sexy." He continued to stare at the ceiling, while Roy stared at the floor. Finally, Danny twisted and flopped his way to lie on his stomach. He kept his head up by propping it up on one home. "Do you want me to get changed now?"

Roy shook his head, still looking at the floor. "My flight leaves in three hours. Vegas, remember?"

" _That's what you get for wakin' up in Vegas._ " Danny mumble-sang. "When you get back then?"

"A week from today."

"Party." Danny dropped his head back onto the couch, looking like a cat lounging in the sun. He closed his eyes. "So like, next Saturday ? Give you time to shake off the jet lag?"

"I'm working that night."

"Afternoon then. "

Roy thought it over, and nodded. One last thing. "Could you not tuck?" 

"Sure." Danny mumbled, twisting on the couch again, this time to lay on his side. "Almost never do anyways." 

That was more than enough honesty for now. Roy fled Danny's apartment.

The moment Roy left, Danny jumped up and got to work. Clearly, this required a new set. Several hours of internet later, Danny had picked _the_ outfit, and had actually spied a few he wouldn't mind seeing on Bianca. Roy was clearly a bad influence. Danny was probably an even worse influence on Roy, but Roy was still bad.

-

The set arrived even before Roy came back to New York. The high-waisted bottoms made Adore's ass look amazing, and the top looked hot even without adding fake tits. Her stilettos gave Adore legs for days but with the addition of black silky stockings, Adore now had legs for months. Best of all, the lace panel in the front of the panties looked perfect on her dick. She looked fucking delicious. 

She flopped down on her bed, running hers hand down her body. Drag always turned her on a little and the anticipatory thrill of Saturday made things worse. Well, if she had to suffer, so would Roy. 

To: Cocaine whore  
From: Danny  
**Hypothetically would cum stains ruin the look you want?**

To: Adore  
From: Roy Haylock  
**By look, u mean... ?**

To: Cocaine whore  
From: Danny  
**Blowjob in panties look**

To: Adore  
From: Roy Haylock  
**DO NOT BUY SECOND HAND LINGERIE WHAT THE FUCK**

To: Cocaine whore  
From: Danny  
**Wtf no**

**I'm horny from trying on the stuff I bought**

**I'm a babe**

Moments later, Roy called. He didn't even bother with a greeting: "Fuck you."

Adore laughed. "Yes please."

"I am in Vegas, being hit on by creepy old men and drunk couples, and you decide _now_ is the time for phone sex? _Now?_ " 

"It'll help distract you from the creeps."

"Then I'd be kidnapped by drunk straight couples thinking I'm a goddamn hooker!"

Adore snorted. She should probably feel more pity for her boyfriend, but he was so damn cute when he got pissed. The heat from earlier receded to a low simmer: present, but not at the forefront. "So," she drawled, "having fun in Vegas?"

"I hate people. And they are fucking everywhere!" 

"So come home and fuck me."

Roy just sighed a particularly angry sounding sigh. 

"I read somewhere that orgasms are good for stress." Adore continued. 

"I didn't know you could read."

Adore laughed. "Fuck off. I'll just use a dildo. "

"You can damn well wait until I get home."

"Bossy."

"But we both know you will." Roy sounded smug.

Adore felt herself harden. She slid a hand down, feeling her cock through the lace. She made a non-committal noise, low in her throat. 

Roy laughed, rough and cocky. 

Adore exhaled roughly, still teasing herself through the thin barrier of silk and lace. 

"Hey wait!" Roy exclaimed. "Are you jacking off right after I told you to wait?"

"Not yet." Adore drawled, only half paying attention. She made a soft noise. "Just... teasing myself." 

"Stop that! I'm coming home the day after tomorrow, you'd better fucking wait for me."

Adore palmed herself, moaning into the phone. "You never had a problem before."

"You've never worn lingerie for me before. If you're jacking off, I'd better be there to watch."

Adore moaned louder, rolling over on the bed to grind a little. 

"You fucking cunt." Roy growled, but laughing as he did so. 

More soft groaning. "That's right. Talk dirty to me."

"Moist. Spiders. Saggy." Roy moaned out the words, wrapping his mouth around the sounds like a lover's name. It was awful.

"Ew. You bitch!" Adore stopped grinding down immediately, and wrinkled her nose.

Roy cackled. Even as Adore whined and bitched, Roy just cackled louder. 

"Fuck you. I'm gonna go to bed, you cunt."

Roy kept cackling. That's what it was; not laughter, not giggles, not chuckles, but full-blown, evil, witchy cackling. 

Adore hung up, too unimpressed to say goodbye. 

-

The week rolled by quickly, and it was soon Saturday morning. Roy awoke to a series of persistent knocks. Samson and Delilah were providing a not-so-musical counterpoint. He buried his head under a pillow, but it kept going. Finally, he got out of bed, pulled on a pair of loose boxers, and dragged himself to the door of his apartment. 

Only to find a suspiciously perky Danny Noriega standing outside with a medium-sized suitcase. Roy just stared, unsure how to respond. He hadn't even had any tea! 

Danny bent down to say hi to the two dogs. As always, they were thrilled to see him. "You gonna let me in?" Danny said eventually, after Roy's dead-eyed stare began to get a bit creepy.

Roy very obviously closed his eyes, paused, and then opened them again. "You're still here." The, _it's seven in the goddamn morning on a motherfucking Saturday you disgusting piece of shit_ , was left unspoken. 

For once, Danny managed to connect the dots. His smile got bigger. "You haven't had any caffeine yet, have you." It was not a question. 

Roy gave up in the face of such awakeness. He turned around, leaving the door open, and wandered to the kitchen to boil the kettle. Forget tea, it was going to be a coffee day. He could feel it. 

Danny and suitcase made their way to the bedroom. Danny returned solo to sit on the countertop and drop hints about also getting a cup of coffee.

Still not actually awake, Roy conceded with a minimum of snark. No throwing shade until after the second cup of coffee; it was rule. 

Two cups of coffee later, Roy was finally alive. He tuned in to Danny's rambling in time to hear: " - dinosaur glow stickers!" Danny was sitting on the floor, petting both Sammy and Dede. Who he was talking to was not exactly clear. 

"Glow-in-the-dark?"

"Yo! You're awake! Yeah, like, you stick them to your ceiling." 

"If you stick them to my ceiling, you're paying the security deposit." Coffee accomplished, Roy began his second task: breakfast. He tuned Danny out again as he began the process of making toast. 

Unwatched, Danny got up and softly padded across the hardwood to come up behind Roy. He slouched down, sliding his hands around the shorter man's waist. Danny relaxed, leaning heavily against the other man. Roy paused, holding a half-cut bagel in one hand, a bread knife in the other. He sarcastically quirked his lips even though no one could see, but said nothing. It was pretty cozy, after all.

Into Roy's neck, Danny mumbled "Can you make me food too?" 

Roy snorted. "The truth comes out." Danny had stayed very still, so Roy felt safe enough to resume cutting. "You're worse than the puppies." Nonetheless, he reached into the bag again and took out a second bagel.

Danny just breathed into the shorter man's neck. Roy was terrible at emotions, so Danny would never tell him, but he had missed the bitchy queen. Roy fit, in a way Danny hadn't found with anyone else. So yeah, he was a little clingy. He would cling to Roy and keep him forever.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Roy said eventually, when the first bagel was in the toaster. "Can you feed Sammy and Dede?" He said that, but he didn't actually move, content to cuddle Danny a bit longer. 

Danny made an affirmative noise, but also didn't move. Coffee always made him slightly sleepy. 

The toast popped. 

"Fuck. Okay." Roy roused himself from the cuddle-induced drowsiness and put in the second bagel. "Teeth." Without further ado, he moved out of Danny's arms and headed to the washroom. 

Danny looked at the two dogs who were play-fighting over a plush bunny that was their size. "Breakfast?" he asked, in a raised voice. Both dogs dropped the toy immediately and rushed over. "Breakfast?" he asked again. They wiggled excitedly, dancing with glee. 

Dogs were so much simpler than people, Danny mused as he fed the two chihuahuas. Easy to please, easy to care for... Sammy and Dede were even litter-box trained! Clearly, dogs were better life partners. 

The toast popped. 

Dogs couldn't make toast. Or coffee. 

Roy came back. 

"I've decided to keep you." Danny announced from the floor, where he was once more petting the two tiny dogs. 

"What am I, a pet?" 

"Nah. You can be my chef."

Roy rolled his eyes, thanking Danny sarcastically. Even as he snarked, he prepared the food and set the table. On one plate he put a bagel covered in cinnamon and sugar. On the other, he put a bagel with a healthy avocado spread. "Up!" He finally commanded. "Or I'll feed your food to the dogs."

Danny laughed as he got up. "You like me too much to do that."

"Half right: I like my dogs too much to do that. Cinnamon is poisonous to dogs."

The two men continued to chat about dogs as they ate. 

"We should probably take the dogs on a long walk." Roy mused, sipping a mug of tea. 

Danny made a face. "But what about this afternoon?" He tried to look sexy, but mostly just looked like he was falling out of his chair. 

Roy smirked. "That's exactly why we need to go on a long walk. I don't want to be interrupted."

Danny slouched even further down into his chair. At this point, he was genuinely at risk of falling. "But exercise." 

Roy got up, suddenly full of energy. Few things cheered him up as much as the opportunity to be a dick. "C'mon. Early bird gets the worm and all that shit."

"I'd rather get your worm."

Roy gave Danny a very unimpressed look. Even without words, the message was clear: _Really queen? That the best you got?_

Roy had cleaned as he cooked, so the kitchen was pretty clean. A few dishes in the dishwasher, and they were good to go. 

-

A hour later, the two chihuahuas were happy and exhausted. When the four got back to the apartment, Samson and Delilah ran right to the bedroom, eager to curl up and sleep. 

Roy claimed the bathroom first, citing the fact he hadn't showered yet. So Danny sprawled on the leather couch, looking at the living room. He knew he should get up and set up his planned music. But that seemed like an awful amount of work. 

All of a sudden, there was a heavy weight settling on him. He cracked his eyes open to see Roy lying partly on him. Soft kisses were peppered along his jaw. Danny could hear Roy laughing quietly in his ear. He closed his eyes once more.

"Why're you laughing at me?" He mumbled. He twisted his neck to give Roy more room to work.

"You're just like the puppies." Roy breathed out between slow kisses down his neck. "One little walk and you're done." Roy mouthed Danny's collarbone, still snickering intermittently.

"M'not. M'wide awake."

"You've been asleep for 45 minutes."

"M'awake now." Danny opened his eyes again, attempting to convince Roy. Roy just buried his face in Danny's check, laughing even harder now. "Not even funny." Danny continued.

"It's fucking hilarious."

Danny tipped Roy onto the floor. "I'm going to get ready." Roy kept laughing. "Dick." Danny walked haughtily away.

-

"Roy." Danny's iPod slid across the floor, to stop in front of the fake fire place. 

Roy hummed in acknowledgment and closed his book. 

"Plug it in and press play." Danny hissed from a round the corner. 

Roy didn't move off the couch. Instead, he twisted around to look in the direction of Danny's voice.. "What? Why? You're right there." 

"Because reasons."

"Fucking weirdo." Roy bitched as he got up. Scrolling through the iPod, he found the playlist immediately. "Cocksucking whore? _Heart heart_? Seriously?"

"Shut up and do it. And then sit down!" Danny added impatiently.

Roy snorted but obeyed. Only to lose it entirely when _Bad Reputation_ by Joan fucking Jett came on. He collapsed of laughter on the couch, head tipped back. "You have the best fucking taste, I swear." He gasped out. 

Adore stormed out and sat down on his lap, rather aggressively. "Can we focus here?"

Roy's laughter dried up in a moment. He slid his hands around her waist, and then looked. And looked. And looked. Then he suddenly buried a hand in her hair and pulled her head to his. A hard, desperate kiss. Unskilled, unplanned, all passion and no finesse. All the hotter for the blatant desire. 

Just as suddenly as he had kissed her, Roy pulled back to attack her neck. He covered her whole neck with wet kisses, and then dragged his teeth down the main tendon. Adore shivered, breathing heavily. "So you like it?"

Roy pulled her even closer, if possible, and breathed out "You are the most perfect creation in the whole world." To belie his uncharacteristic sweetness, he nipped at the corner of her jaw. 

Roy could feel the thick heat of Adore's cock against his abdomen and could feel an answering heat running through his whole body. Her dick was hard, teased by the laced and pressed against Roy. She rolled her hips and he groaned. "Fuck, again." Adore obliged. His head tipped back against the leather couch. It was cool along his feverish neck. 

Adore trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck. At some point, Adore had opened the buttons on Roy's dress shirt. Adore had to bend to place open-mouthed kisses down his chest. She laughed and stood up to rearrange – or rather, attempted to. Roy's hands held her firmly. "No moving." Roy pulled lightly on her wig.

"What happened to giving you a blowjob?" Adore certainly wasn't objecting, far from it. Roy looked debauched: hair tousled, shirt half-on, lips swollen from kissing. He looked like sin. 

"What happened to foreplay?" Roy retorted, not making a move to let Adore go. He squeezed her ass, making her rock against against his cock. Keeping his right hand firmly in her hair, he slid his left up her side. Through the lacy top, his thumb teased her nipple. Adore shuddered, rocking against him again. He thrust up into her, getting her hips to rock in time, faux fucking her. Leaning up into her, he bit her earlobe and whispered. "You have such sensitive nips." As he talked, he kept playing with her nipple and grinding up. "Someday, I want to see if I can make you come just by playing with your tits."

Somehow, Adore managed to gather enough wits to object. "That's a myth."

Roy hummed. "But think of the fun we could have testing it." He tugged lightly on her wig, getting her to arch backwards. She kept her balance by grabbing onto his upper arms. He traced her tendons with his tongue, slowly making his way down to her bra. He could see her hard nipples through the black lace. His left hand stopped teasing her to pull the lace aside. Seeing Adore's tight nipples, Roy could resist no more. He bent down and sucked the hard nub into his mouth. Mimicking the actions of his tongue with his hand, he dragged his flat tongue up and over repeatedly. Then he flicked it, toying with it until Adore was quivering. 

"More." She moaned out, arching further. This had the unexpected benefit of settling her even more firmly into Roy's lap. The perfect shape of her ass against his dick was the most exquisite torture. 

He nipped her lightly, and savoured the shiver that ran through her. He then kissed her neglected nipple, carefully worrying it with his teeth. Blowing cool air over it after made Adore shiver again, and this time Roy couldn't hold back a low groan. 

Like a spell breaking, Adore came back alive, rolling and rocking her hips in his lap. He loosed his grip on her hair, and she slipped off his lap to kneel between his legs. She looked like sex, like a succubus. Big, soft cock-sucking lips coated in deep red, wild and messy hair... He reached out to thumb at her lips. She intercepted and instead sucked two of his fingers into her mouth, maintaining eye-contact the whole time. It was the best kind of tease, a taste of what was to come. Adore's mouth was hot, wet, and oh so soft. Her tongue stroked his fingers in a way that should have tickled, but just built up the fire burning inside him. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from her mouth. 

Both of them were still mostly dressed. Maybe that explained the heat roaring under his skin. It hadn't been like this before, except maybe the first few times. He couldn't focus, couldn't plan. He was utterly focussed on Adore, who was now unbuckling his belt and black slacks. Both of his hands lay on things, clutching at the material of his pants. The soft touches of her hands through the fabric were tantalizing. He bit his lip, trying to keep his cool. 

After what seemed like a age, Adore pulled his cock out into the open. She slowly leaned forwards, enveloping the head in velvety heat. Just as slowly, she drew away with a wet noise. Roy was convinced there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Incrementally, she licked his whole cock. The contrast between her hot, wet tongue and the cool air was maddening. Eventually, he broke. 

Low moans began tumbling from his mouth, words of praise and adoration mixed in. His hands clenched to fists. When she took him into her mouth again, the sight of her round, red lips on his cock was too much. He lifted a hand to her face and traced the stretch of her mouth. It was obscene. Adore was fucking obscene. Judging by the smug look on her face and the twinkle in her eye, she knew it. Like she had been waiting for this, for him to break down in love and lust, she slid down his cock. His hand fell to the side, grabbing his thigh in a vain attempt for self-control. The earlier sloppy kisses and licking had slicked him up and she moved down with ease. With each bob of her head, she slid further down his cock, until her lips brushed the neat black curls around the base. At this point, her mouth couldn't be described as soft and warm, it was downright plush and scorching hot. 

Until now, Adore had kept both hands flat against his pubic bone, one on each side of his cock. Now she slid one hand under his pants, to toy with his sack. There wasn't enough room to fully cup him, not unless he actually took of his pants. The teasing brush of her fingertips was a perfect counterpoint to the overwhelming slick heat of her throat. 

She pulled back, precum and spit making a thin bridge between her plump lip and his dark cockhead. "You gonna grab my hair and fuck my face properly?" Her voice was lower than usual, raspy and hoarse. 

As always, the sound of her voice hoarse from sucking _his_ cock was a lightning rod. Her blatant encouragement and easy desire was even more intoxicating. He buried a hand in her hair, and pulled her down. Not to deepthroat him again, but to nuzzle and suck at the base of his cock. The hand that was playing with his balls came out and began to stroke his dick. Slow, tight strokes that were the exact opposite to her quick, nimble tongue. He always produced a lot of precum, so in combination with Adore's ready tongue, there was no need for lube. Her hair kept brushing the side of his cock, tantalizing and unplanned. Some distant part of him noted she would have to clean her wig after, but it was faint and easily forgotten thought. 

Roy could feel his arousal winding tighter and tighter like a coiled spring. Carefully, he tugged her back, admiring the slutty display of her open mouth and half-closed eyes. Then he directed her back to his stiff cock. With obvious eagerness, she swallowed it. Tugging at her hair, still being careful not to rip it off, he forced her head to bob up and down his cock, fucking her face. Low groans and the slick sound of a sloppy blowjob filled the room. Adore moaned around his cock, clearly enjoying herself. 

And that was it. The rumbling hum on his cock, the slick heat, the wet sounds in air, the texture of Adore's wig in his hands – it was the perfect combination of elements. He came with a harsh gasp, muscles trembling and twitching. 

Adore caught it all, not spilling a single drop. She pulled back with a satisfied grin, exaggeratedly licking her lips. Aftershocks still sparking through, Roy pulled her into his lap and then twisted them both around to lay her on the sofa with him laying on her. He kissed her softly, sweetly. His hands stroked her sides, petting her. His leg slid between hers, all the better to grind them together. Quiet gasps and huffs kept escaping from the kiss; both of them panting with arousal. 

He slid one hand between them to palm at Adore's cock. The lace was wet with precum. A few heavy strokes, and Adore exploded. A muffled moan burst from her lips, to be swallowed by Roy. Her cum pooled on her stomach, some of it trickling though the lace front. Her whole body quivered. 

Slowly, both of them came back down. Their breathing returned to normal. The sweat cooled on their bodies. Roy's head lay on Adore's chest, watching her ribcage rise and fall. Adore watched the slowly spinning fan above her. Neither of them moved, except to carefully stroke the other.

Adore mumbled into Roy's hair, "You cold? Should we move?"

"I'm wearing more clothes than you."

For a while, only their breaths could be heard. Then Roy spoke up. "Just to be clear, this was _not_ a kai-kai. I'm not Detox, for chrissake."

**Author's Note:**

> _Fin._
> 
>  
> 
> The last line is an homage to [_Bathroom Rendezvous_](http://grande-dragqueens.tumblr.com/post/117951069194/bathroom-rendezvous) by Sharon of [Grande-DragQueens](http://grande-dragqueens.tumblr.com).


End file.
